The Strange Case of Dr Sokka and Mr Zuko
by Jet556
Summary: Based off of The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Scientist Dr. Sokka believes every human has two minds: one good and one evil. After many experiments, he develops a potion to seperate them from eachother.
1. A Strange Villain

One day, in an Earth Kingdom village Aang and his cousin and friend, Iroh were on a walk together. They continued to walk until they came to a large house.  
"Say, Aang, you see this property here?" asked Iroh.  
"Yes, we walk past it once a week, cousin." replied Aang.  
"Not long ago, a most remarkable event led me here. I'm surprised I've never told you." stated Iroh.  
"Then tell me now." insisted Aang.

"It happened some months ago, late at night in the Kanna neighborhood, which as we both know is named after the founder of the neighborhood. A young girl collided with a man coming out of a cross street. Before the girl could even apologize, the man struck her down." told Iroh.  
"Horrible! You didn't let him get away with it?" asked Aang.  
"Indeed not. While a doctor attended the girl, I chased the villain down!" replied Iroh.

"The girl's screams had brought her father and neighbours out. We surrounded him. He saw that he was helpless so he asked for a price to be named."  
"Price? Surely the girl's father didn't settle for money." exclaimed Aang.  
"He was poor, Aang. He named a price, and the villain agreed to it." stated Iroh.

"The awful man lead us to this very property and to that rear door." said Iroh. "He returned with a portion of the sum in gold and wrote a check for the rest."  
"Did this brute have a key for that door? Did he give you his name?" asked Aang.  
"Yes. I don't believe he lives here, though."replied Iroh. " His name was Zuko."  
"Zuko? How strange." said Aang.

"I thought the man who lived here was Doctor Sokka." said Aang.  
"That's right! His name was on the check to the poor girl's father. How did you know?" asked Iroh.  
"Sokka owns this property and is a client of mine. I helped him prepare his will." replied Aang.  
"I see. If he's a client, we should speak no more of this." suggest Iroh.  
Agreed. The less said the better. Now, please excuse me, Iroh." said Aang.  
And with that, Aang left.

Later that evening, when Aang returned home, he was looking at the last will and testament of Dr. Sokka. Indeed the name of Zuko was there, as Sokka's heir! That brute must have had some hold over Aang's friend.


	2. Meeting Mr Zuko

The next day, Aang went to Zuko's address. Zuko did not seem to be home though. He might have not approached if he saw Aang waiting by his door. But he would have to come home eventually. And when he did, Aang would be waiting.

Hours went by. Then after sunset a man carrying a cane and wearing a hat walked towards the door. Aang walked towards the man and grabbed his arm.  
"Not so fast, Zuko!" ordered Aang.  
"What? Let me go!" insisted the man who's face had not been seen.

"Who are you?" asked Zuko.  
"My name is Aang." replied Aang, simply.  
"Aang? Doctor Sokka's attorney?" asked Zuko.  
"I'm also a friend of Sokka's. Do you mind if I come up?" asked Aang.  
"You wont find Dr. Sokka here, sir. You should leave." insisted Zuko.  
"Very well." said Aang. "But if I should meet you again, sir, how will I recognize you?"  
"Ah, yes!" exclaimed Zuko.

Zuko touched his hat.  
"You haven't gotten a good look at me, have you?"  
Zuko took his hat off and Aang saw a scar on the left side of his face. There was truly a deformity about!  
"Look well! I hope you won't forget me!"  
Aang would never forget that face!  
"I must have you for dinner some night."

"Now how do you know who I am?"  
"Sokka, told me about you." replied Aang.  
"LIAR! HE DID NOT!" spat Zuko.

"I didn't think an attorney would lie to my face!"  
Aang wondered how Sokka ever got involved with such a beast. He would have to ask him tomorrow.


	3. Dr Sokka

Early the next day, Aang walked to the home of Sokka. When he knocked on the door, it was answered by a man from the Fire Nation of about sixty. His name was Zhao. While most people would not think of Zhao as the butler type, Zhao would often joke that he had the side burns for it.  
"Good morning, Mister Aang." welcomed Zhao.  
"Good morning, Zhao. Is Dr. Sokka in?" asked Aang.  
"Yes sir. Please follow me." replied Zhao.  
Zhao then lead Aang to a living room. In a chair, reading a book, sat Sokka himself.  
"Aang! What a pleasant surprise. Come in, come in." insisted Sokka.  
"I'm glad to find you well. I've been worried." said Aang.

Aang gave Zhao his hat and cloak.  
"If that will be all, sir." said Zhao.  
"Yes, thank you, Zhao." thanked Aang.  
Zhao then left the room.  
"Now, what causes you to worry, Aang?" asked Sokka.  
"It's about that man in your will-Zuko. I met him last night." explained Aang.  
"Is that so?" asked Sokka.  
"My cousin, Iroh, has met him as well. He says that Zuko came here for help after an incident in Kanna." replied Aang.  
"Zuko has his own key to my labratory in the back." stated Sokka.  
"But why? Has he got some hold over you, Sokka?" asked Aang. "I fear that he means you harm."

"You're a true friend, Aang, but don't worry. I can be rid of Zuko instantly if I choose." stated Sokka."I have a hold over him you see, not the other way around."  
"I'll take your word for it, Sokka, though I still don't trust Zuko." said Aang.  
"Of course, Aang. I understand." stated Sokka.

Sokka then walked Aang out of his house.  
"Please don't speak to anyone else about Zuko and me. I wouldn't worrying about me." said Sokka.  
"You can trust me, I'm your attorney after all." stated Aang.  
"Thank you. I must have you for dinner some night." said Sokka.  
How odd. Zuko had said the very same thing. Aang was shocked for a second, but dismissed it.  
"Thanks, Sokka. I'd like that." stated Aang.  
With that, Aang left for his home.


	4. Out of Control

A few months passed without word from Dr. Sokka or Mr. Zuko. But then, it happened! One night, Dr. Gyatso was walking home. Following him was a deformed man. A girl poked her head out of a window, to see the man attack Gyatso with a walking stick! Gyatso let out a scream of pain.

Gyatso fell to the ground and turned his head.

"You!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, me!" replied the creature. The girl gasped at the sight of the man. "Goodnight Gyatso! From both of me!"

The next morning, Aang received a visit. He heard a knock at the door. When he opened it, he saw a grey-haired inspector standing before him.

"Aang?" asked the man.

"What's this about?" asked Aang.

"I am Inspector Oyajji, Southern Air Temple. You'll need to come with me.."

Aang didn't resist. He followed the man to a carriage.

"There's been a murder in Kanna, sir. We found this torn envelope there with your address on it. We hoped you could tell us."

"Who was the victim?"

Later at the morgue, Aang got his answer.

"Do you know this man?" asked Oyajji.

"His name is Gyatso, an old friend. What happened to him, inpector?" asked Aang.

"He was attacked on the street. A young lady who lives nearby saw the whole thing." He handed Aang, a handle. "We found this lying in the gutter."

"May I see that?" Oyajji handed Aang the handle. It was from a walking stick. "My goodness, I've seen this before! I believe I know where the murderer lives!"

They went to the home of Zuko. Oyajji immediately started to bang on the door.

"Zuko! Open this door! This is the Dai Li!"

An old woman opened the door.

"Is Zuko here, Madam?" asked Oyaji.

The woman opened the door more, revealing the room to have been ransacked.

"Look at this mess! Do you think Zuko was robbed?" asked Aang.

"No. He probably did this himself." presumed Oyajji. He then looked at a fire place. "Looks like he forgot to take his checkbook out of his pocket. You can't get far in this town without money. If there's no money here, Zuko might try the bank."

"Zuko won't try the bank, I'm sure of it." stated Aang. "There's someone else he can turn to for money."

A short time later, Aang arrived at Sokka's home.

"Good morning, Zhao. I must speak with Dr. Sokka." insisted Aang.

"Right this way, sir." said Zhao. "The doctor's in his laboratory out back. He's been there all night."

When Aang got to the laboratory he was in shock.

"Sokka! Are you ill?"

"No. I've had a terrible scare."

"As have I, Sokka. Our old friend Gyatso is dead. He was murdered by Zuko! Is he here, Sokka? Tell me you're not hiding that monster!"

"He was here, but he's gone now. I'm through with him! I hope never to see his face again!"

"Did he say anything, Sokka? Why would he murder Gyatso?"

"I can't say! Gyatso was as much my friend as you are. I thought I could control him! I was such a fool! I had no idea what Zuko was capable of!"

"Everything will be all right, as long as Zuko is truly gone for good."

Weeks later, Sokka's butler arrived at Aang's house.

"Zhao! What brings you here? Is Sokka ill?"

"Mister Aang, there's something wrong. I've been afraid for about a week. I can bear it no more. The doctor has locked himself in his laboratory. I'm afraid of him, sir. I think there's been foul play. Will you come with me and see for yourself?"

"Zuko has come back! We must hurry!" exclaimed Aang.

At Dr. Sokka's house everyone was in fear.

" hope that there be nothing wrong."

"Amen, Zhao."

When they entered the house, all of Sokka's servants were there.

"Why are all of Sokka's servants still here?" asked Aang.

"They're all afraid, sir." replied Zhao. "He's in the lab. Follow me, but don't make a sound. Just listen. And sir, if he asks you in…Don't go!"

When they got to the lab door, Zhao stepped forward.

"There's a guest at the front gate, sir." lied Zhao.

"Get rid of him!" ordered an evil voice.

"My goodness! That isn't Sokka's voice! It sounded like Zuko!" exclaimed Aang.

"He's probably killed Dr. Sokka and locked himself in there." sobbed Zhao.

"Then we will force the door and bring him out!"

Aang banged across the door and it fell to the floor.

"Doctor?" asked Zhao.

His employer was nowhere to be seen.

"Quickly, someone's over there!" stated Aang.

"It's Zuko! Search for Sokka. We may not be too late. Zuko's killed himself. He must have realized he couldn't escape the law. But why did he come back here? What's he done with Sokka?"

Aang was puzzled. Nothing made any sense! What was going on. Where was Sokka?

The next day, Aang and Oyajji discussed the disappearance as Zuko's body was carried out.

"Aang, I'm glad you're still here. We're almost finished inside."

"Any sign of Sokka, inspector?"

"I'm afraid not. His body's not in there. We'll dig up the yard, but I doubt we'll find anything. We might never know what happened to Doctor Sokka." Oyajji then handed Aang an envelope. We found this envelope addressed to you. Since you're Sokka's attorney, we can't open it before you look at it."

"Thank you, Inspector."

Back at Aang's home, he opened the envelope. He was shocked at what he saw. Sokka's full confession.


	5. Sokka's Confession

My name is Doctor Sokka. I was born in the Earth Kingdom to a wealthy family of Water Tribe descent. My loving parents raised me in warmth and safety, wanting for nothing. Growing up I enjoyed school more than my friends did. I studied hard, got good grades, and didn't waste much time playing.

My hard work earned me a place at the best college in the Earth Kingdom. There I met Gyatso, who introduced me to Aang. The three of us became great friends.

During this time, I studied sickness of the mind. While the body's hurts were easy to fix, the mind was a mystery. I studied the mind for many years, asking many questions. Why were some men smarter than others? Why were some men good and others evil? I had no answers for years, until I got it. Every man has two minds within a single body.

One mind, the high mind, seeks only beauty and goodness in life. The other, the low mind, is vain and greedy, seeking only what's best for itself. I realized that every unhappiness in my life was caused by this conflict. I always listened to my high mind and never my low mind.

In time, I explained this discovery to my friend Gyatso. Like me, he was a man of science. I hoped he might understand. He didn't take me seriously. Gyatso was only joking, but what if I could spate the high and low minds from each other?

I set out at once to work on this scientific challenge. The key was a certain rare salt I'd found from halfway around the world. I can't be more specific about the formula I created. I won't. I can promise you, however, that it worked. I know because I tested it on myself.

I barely know what happened next. I thought I had poisoned myself. But instead, I changed.

My formula hadn't worked as I expected. I hadn't been split in two. I had created a body for my low mind alone. Since I always ignored my low mind, that body was small and weak.

The evil things it wanted to do! I denied such urges all my life! My low mind could do every wicked thing I'd never let myself do before. But not yet. Not that night. I had to make sure the formula worked both ways.

It was just as painful the second time. But I could still feel it having an effect. The formula worked, but still not the way I expected. It didn't create a body for my high mind like it had for my low mind.

I simply became myself again. But that was good enough me. Soon, I began using my formula every day. I even changed my name to Zuko because I acted like a completely separate person. Something Gyatso would soon find out.

I never forgot how Gyatso laughed at my idea. I wanted nothing more than to prove him wrong. I told him all about the formula and what it allowed me to do.

I expected Gyatso to be amazed. I hoped he'd be proud of me. Instead, all I saw in his eyes was horror.

Gyatso made me leave at once. I'd never seen him so upset. Gyatso's reaction made me question everything I'd done. Had I gone too far? That night, I decided to set aside my formula.

I woke the next day. To my relief, my low mid was blessedly quiet. But then, my body burned and twisted inside. I became Zuko! Without my formula!

I rushed to my laboratory quickly, though I don't remember how. There, I mixed and drank my formula, half afraid it wouldn't work. How had it happened? I thought my low mind was at peace! Now it almost seemed to be fighting me for control!

To my horror, this incident was just the first of many. Now, I changed for no reason, and I wasn't fully aware of my actions.

One night, I found myself following Gyatso through the streets. Had he come to mock me some more? I had no idea. Before I could figure it out, I lost myself to the control of my low mind.

When I came to my senses, my clothes were stained with blood. My cane was broken. What had I done! I wanted to get home and drink my formula, but I had to get rid of my bloodstained clothes first. Although I couldn't remember doing it, I must have killed my friend.

Afterward, I mixed my formula and drank it. I became myself just in time to speak to Aang. I should have told him everything, but I was a coward. I thought I could make my formula stronger in order to keep Zuko from returning. If that didn't work, perhaps I could develop an antidote. With luck, I might even be able to isolate my high mind instead.

But luck was not with me. Zuko found my new notes and destroyed them. He burned my original research notes too, so I couldn't use them. I found the scraps the next time I took control. After all that work, I'd have to start all over again. I didn't bother.

We could go on like this for years, Zuko and I. But I can't take this anymore. I am determined to end this situation any way I can. The only thing I won't do is take my own life. Instead, I've made a plan to force Zuko to give up his control.

First, I did the hardest thing a human being has ever done. I disposed of the rare salt I obtained from halfway around the world. Without it, my formula doesn't work. Second, I wrote a new will that doesn't include Zuko. Now, all that's left is to finish writing this confession. I understand now that I'm responsible for what Zuko has done. But without my formula, he'll have to face justice for his crimes. This letter will make certain of that.

But now there's no time to think: I feel Zuko emerging. I must hide these papers where he won't find and destroy them. May Haru be with me.

May Haru give me strength. Signed Sokka.


End file.
